


Fairytale Heart

by A_R_Nicoletti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angry Sex, Artist Eren Yeager, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad Parenting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullying, Crime boss Levi, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Centric, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Getting Together, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Harassment, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Levi, Minor Character Death, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Eren Yeager, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Possessive Erwin Smith, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Subdrop, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mafia, not in detail though, sub eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: Eat, sleep, study, repeat. Eat, sleep, study, fight, repeat,Eren's life is full of quiet and pain since his parents death. But he does his best, he studied, he keeps his head down, he avoids trouble but fights when it comes.A chance meeting changes everything. While he has a lot to hide, so do Levi and Erwin.The pair are enamoured with ocean eyes, fluffy hair and silky smooth tan skin, and the fire hidden in the depths of those wary eyes.When it all goes downhill, the three will be ready, or will they?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm procrastinating. Shhhh.

Eren sighed to himself, staring out his dorm window. Five floors up and everything seemed so... Miniscule, like the issues of his life weren't all that big.  
It was middle of semester in his second year at Trost University, mid-year finals were coming hard and fast and Eren was stressed about falling to far behind. He wrung his hands together as he looked back at his laptop. A major in Fine Arts, a minor in business, and a position in the universities small volleyball team. Eren was completely wasted with the way life was draining him.  
Eren rolled his shoulders and got back to studying, he just had one more Business exam to go, in just two more days, then he had a week free to focus on his two art finals. One for his standard painting class and another for his gallery art class. He was excited for both and neither at the same time.  
A knock sounded at his dorm room door, one he'd been lucky enough to have to himself thanks to his deceased parents money, and he opened it to a face full of coffee cup and an understanding looking Armin.  
"You are a god among men" Eren groaned, taking the cup and warming his hands on it, breathing the scent of coffee in deep and letting his best friend into the room.  
"When you texted the chat saying you were 3 hours into study for your exam, on a frosty Saturday, I knew you would needed it" his friend chucked.  
Armin crashed down on Eren’s bed, pulling out his own laptop and setting up his own study.  
"Marine biology?" Eren asked. The blonde was doing a Double major of Marine Biology and Nutritional Science. Eren was proud of him.  
"Yeah, then after that is the last exam for Nutrition, I'll be glad for mid year break"  
Eren smiled softly, collapsing back at his desk and setting his drink down carefully, picking up his red pen to edit the hand written notes.  
"Eager to see your grandpa?" He asked, feeling the longing for family in his chest. As usual he clamped it down.  
"Yeah, you know it. Mikasa is going to Meet Annie's family isn't she?" Armin looked up from his laptop, Eren could already tell he was gearing up to get Eren to come with him again.  
"Yeah, I'm still gonna stay here to work on stuff, professor Han said that if I can use the studio for the pieces for that gallery. I really wanna try to get out there, get some exposure, you know? Plus the mid year volleyball tournaments are coming in right after holidays and I wanna train up"  
Armin sighed.  
"Yeah, I know, I just worry about you being alone. Especially because we don't know which of those idiots are staying here these holidays" he gave Eren a serious look and Eren nodded.  
'Those idiots' were a gang, all members their age, that banded together with their homophobia and habit of bullying others. More than once Eren had showed up with a black eye or something else equally bold and telling. They didn't even know who they were, they were just assholes. Eren was pretty sure at least a third of them were in the rugby club, and most of the girls had to be cheerleaders. 

  
“I’ll be fine Armin, I’ll avoid people and going anywhere they’re known for wondering”  
Armin nodded, but looked unsure nonetheless  
Eren just gave him a smile and turned back to his laptop. He had a lot to work through.


	2. Hoe Don't do it.

The wind was harsher than usual today, Eren noted as he hurried through the campus, holding his backpack straps tightly. He was eager to get to his favorite cafe, a small 10 minute walk from the Dorms, at least in there it’d be warm. He was finally finished with exams and finals, and now he had nothing left but letting loose his creativity, but first he required inspiration. He had art to make, galleries to attend! And he was so determined to-

“Agh!” Eren cried out, slipping and flailing backwards, bracing for impact when he was caught in strong, unwavering arms.   
Where the hell had that patch of ice come from? And- Hello. Helllllooo.   
He looked up, wincing at the wind, into two devastatingly handsome faces.

“Uhhhhh” Eren coughed, struggling to stand. “Th-thanks?”

The taller man, blonde, sharp cheekbones and a gorgeous smile, chuckled. The shorter man, who looked like a fallen angel, simply raised an eyebrow.   
“Watch yourself, brat” He said, turning away to walk into the cafe with a simple “tch”.  
The blonde shook his head.   
“Sorry about him, he means well. Please be careful”   
Eren flushed and nodded in response, scratching his neck wearily.

The tall blonde opened the cafe door and motioned him in.   
“Thanks again” Eren mumbled, heading over to the counter with his head down, glancing out the corner of his eyes to where the taller man joined the shorter one at some couched.

He willed his heart to beat slower, but damn they were stunning. And like that Eren found his inspiration for his art pieces.

“oi” Eren jumped and blushed again, facing the counter with a glare. “Are you gonna order or keep ogling my regulars.

“Shut the fuck up horseface” Eren groaned, sparing them another glance before getting his usual.   
“Are they really regulars?”

Jean shrugged as he processed his order, looking over at them himself.  
“They come bu usually every two weeks, sometimes they disappear for like a month, sometimes others come with them.”

Eren swallowed and couldn’t stop himself from glancing over, heart catching and pounding a tenfold faster in his chest when he looked and saw them both looking back. The shorter male with black hair looked on with dark eyes, a look eren couldn’t read. The blonde gave him a smirk, and he looked away quickly, remembering at the last second to breath.

“Ohhh Eren, no, no way, you can not get involved with them” Jean hissed, leaning over the counter and jabbing a hard finger into Erens chest.

Eren scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Even If I could, which, I coundn’t because you know, completely out of their league” Jeans eyes softened as Eren rambled, looking down. “Why exactly shouldn’t I?”

Jean sighed and beckoned the other closer, whispering in his ear.   
“There’s something off about them Eren. Something dangerous. I just don’t want you to get hurt”

Eren looked at his friend and sighed.   
“Alright”   
Jean nodded, temporarily satisfied.

Once Eren paid, he went and sat in his favorite corner. The large armchair in the window corner, backed by the cafe bookshelf, was Eren’s happy place.

He pulled out his pencil case, sketchbook and watercolor pad, determined to set to work while the two objects of his artistic interest were still in store. He started simple in his sketchbook, vague figure sketched, eye sketches, practice and warm up. This didn’t require all that many glances at the moment, so at least he could be subtle about it. The two seemed too deep in conversation notice anyway.

“Here you go Eren” Came a voice, and Eren smiled gently up at Marco, The Cafe waiter and Jean’s boyfriend. How the two managed to work and date each other was beyond Eren, but he supposed Marco just had that high of a tolerance.

“Thanks Marco” he hummed, making space at his small table for his drink and slice of cake.

“You working on the stuff for the gallery?” The older boy asked, and Eren nodded.

The two knew each other because Marco, like him, was an art student. They shared most classes where as Jean was at the university on a sports scholarship.

“You bet, I’ve just come up with my new ideas so I’m gonna see how it goes!” Eren wiggled happily, and glanced at the dark men in the corner, whipping his eyes back to Marco when he saw them staring back again.

“I look forward to seeing the end results!” He grinned, and left Eren to his work.

“Why do they stir me up so much?” He muttered to himself. But really, if he let himself think about it, he would know that gorgeous men and the prospect of danger always had him interested. He wasn’t known as suicidal bastard for nothing.  
He spent some more time sketching, sipping at the warm drink that chased the last of the cold from his body, and nibbling on his favorite cake.

“Lemon cake huh? An interesting choice” A low voice murmured close to his ear.

Eren jumped and looked up to meet dark, heated grey eyes and swallowed heavily. The eyes flickered to his sketch book.

“Not bad.” He smirked. Eren could tell he knew who the dark sketches were based on.

“You’ve got quite a gift there” Came another voice, and Eren’s head swivelled to face the blonde from earlier, who, without Eren knowing, had pulled up a chair. Eren blushed.

“Not a gift. A hard earned skill” He cleared his throat and held his head high. If there was one thing he held confidence and pride in, it was his art.

“Ah, my mistake,you’re very skilled. Art student?” He apologised while The other male took a seat.

Eren heard a clatter and glimpsed to see Jean looking over in wide eyes shock. He took a deep breath and ignored him.

“Yeah, yes, Art and Business, Major and a Minor” He managed, cheering when he didn’t stutter.

“Smart and creative then” The dark haired man practically purred, and Eren felt a shiver go up his spine. “So, beautiful, do we get to know your name?”

“A-ah! Eren, it’s Eren” He squeaked out, fumbling with his pencil before placing it down and laying his hands in his lap to hide the tremble he had to them.  
The two smiled at him, and the blonde, Eren would call him captain America for now, leant back in his chair confidently, practically radiating some kind of cool and enchanting aura.  
Probably the type of man that was an enigma wrapped In an enigma Eren thought to himself.

“Got a last name, Eren?” The dark haired man purred, eren mentally called him Lucifer, the man just radiated pure sin. Eren almost snorted at how opposite the names he dubbed them were.

“Jaeger” He breathed out, relaxing a little more.

Jean was right, they felt like danger and bad news but to Eren it was thrilling, to Eren, it made his blood burn and brought excitement racing through his heart. He had just met them and already he wanted to know more about the men, he wanted a little more danger.

“Eren Jaeger hm?” Lucifer frowned. “Well, I’m Levi, Levi Ackerman”

Levi, Lucifer, close enough. Although, he seemed to share the same last name as his adopted sister Mikasa. Eren bit his lip in thought. The two did look scarily alike now that he thought about it.

Levi frowned for a moment before pointing to Captain America.   
“Eyebrows there is Erwin Smith”

Eren snorted, letting out a choked laugh at Levi’s blatant naming of the other man, and Erwin/Captain America chuckled.  
“Pretty close to what I was thinking in my head” He smiled at the two men, blushing a little more.

“Oh, and what was that?” Erwin asked, smiling as Marco made his way over with the men's drinks, an uncertain look in his eyes.

Eren pointed at the taller, “Captain America”, and then The shorter, “Lucifer”. He felt rather proud of himself.

“You’re right, not far off at all” Levi said, letting out what Eren felt was a rare chuckle.

“Does that mean you like the way we look, gorgeous?” Erwin smirked, Leaning into Erens' personal space.

Eren nearly choked on the close proximity before his impulses kicked in and he leaned back into Erwins' space too.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He purred, making sure to give Levi the same look.

“Well I suppose that was the point of asking, guess we’ll have to take what we’ve got for now, and maybe force it out of you at some point, say, over dinner?” Levi stood, leaning over Erens' chair with a very smug look as Eren went a rosy red.   
“I-I can be persuaded” Eren managed, he felt incredibly caught off guard and couldn’t stop the words, even as Jeans warning rang in his mind he found himself saying yes.

And that’s how, Just a few nights later, Eren found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror, in his best Dark grey suit, Monochrome floral shirt tucked and buttoned nicely with a tie and suit Jacket.

“Boy Eren. You’ve really done it this time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god


	3. Simple Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone that commented on the last chapter is sooo precious! Thank you for your love, kindness and patience! I’ll do my best to bring you a story that you’ll love! Sorry for not updating sooner though, I struggle a lot with mental health and uni has been very full on lately, and my partner and I moved houses and I got stuck in a rut for awhile but I’ve reread what I wrote and ready to get back to it!
> 
>  This chapter is a lil bit of a filler but I'm getting straight onto the next chapter so you guys get two uploads in one day in case it takes me a few days to get to the next upload! I'll try to not let it get past a week without an upload though so sit tight!

A strong, solid knock sounded on the door and Eren’s heart pounded in his chest, Checking his pocket for his wallet, keys and phone he walked to the door and peeped through to see the two men causing his heart palpitations standing on the other side. He took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door.

“Eren” Erwin purred, pleased as he took Eren’s hand in his and places a warm, firm yet soft kiss on the back of it, keeping eye contact all the while and sending Eren’s hear pounding further.

“You look…” Levi smirked as he looked Eren up and down, “… ravishing. Who knew you looked so good in a suit?”

Eren laughed, no, it was closer to a giggle, god what did these two do to him?! This wasn’t highschool Eren, pull yourself together.

“I could say the same for you two” He answered, tilting his hip a little and catching their eyes as they flitted down to his waist and their hands twitched. The heat of the interest in their eyes made his chest flutter again and a spark of want shoot straight between his legs.

Erwin held his arm out for Eren, and he looped his own with it, locking his apartment door behind him before allowing them to lead him out his campus building, glad it wasn’t a heavy security campus where only students could ever get in.

“Tell us Eren, do you like surprises?” Levi asked, raising his eyebrow as he side-glanced at the brunette.

Eren smiled softly, remembering his dads knack of surprising his family all the time, the memories left a sour taste in his mouth and he banished the thoughts immediately.

“Depends on the… type of surprise” He cleared his throat when it accidentally came out a little colder than he meant it too, and saw Erwin and Levi sharing a sharp glance.

“The harmless kind” Erwin supplied, his soft smile widening into something a little cheeky.

Eren would have stumbled if his arm wasn’t linked with Erwins.

“Well if they’re harmless” he bit his lower lip “suppose I can’t have an issue with that now can I?”

The two gorgeous men chuckled and Moved closer to Eren when they stepped outside the building and he shivered at the temperature drop. With a quick pace he was lead to a limousine and- wait what?!

Eren’s mouth dropped a little as they helped guide him into the back with him, and he looked around with wide eyes as they chuckled.

“Hope our… money, doesn’t scare you off” Levi half grinned, teeth shining in the low lighting and looking wicked sharp. God, eren wondered, what would they feel like biting down on his neck?

“I know a little about having money” He smiled, keeping his own thoughts at bay, both the indecent and the… dark. The money his dead parents left him was no small sum.

“Rich boy?” Levi asked, eyebrow raised again.

“You could say that” He replied, he left his tone on the edge of ‘We will not be discussing this further’ and was relieved when the two, despite looking curious, backed off and changed the subject a little.

“So Eren, we know you’re an art major and a business minor, we know you have a small sweet tooth and a hard earned artistic talent, but well, that’s definitely not all there is to know about you” Erwin smiles sweetly, leaning closer to Eren, his arm around the back of Erens seat, Levi close on his other side.

Eren felt that he stopped breathing for a second, jerking his eyes away from where he realised they’d latched onto the blonde’s lips as he spoke, and cleared his throat, trying to coax his blank mind into telling them anything, anything at all.

“Well, what would you like to know?” He asked, voice all honey sweet and trying to pretend he was thinking of anything other than climbing into Either mans lap and riding them till sunrise, he could tell by the identical looks in their eyes he wasn’t doing a good job.

Levi let out a small huff of amusement, placing an innocent hand on Eren’s upper thigh.

“No guesses to what I wanna know” He murmured in Eren’s ear, nearly making him choke on air.

“Play nice Levi, well Eren, lets go basics, favourite colour, age, friends?”

Eren took a few steadying breaths before his lower friend became to interested and accepted the opening for the lighter topic of conversation.

“Colour? Arsenic, it’s a shade of blue-ish green, very light” He felt smug when Erwin and Levi looked somewhat surprised and impressed, “I’m 21, but only for 3 more months, I took two years off after highschool after… well, and my two closes friends are Armin Arlert, a genius I’ve known since primary school and-”

Eren looked at Levi then, “-Funnily enough, Mikasa Ackerman, you wouldn’t happen to know her would you?”

Levi frowned, looking lost in thought.

“Perhaps, but probably distant family, a second cousin or something maybe”

Eren hummed, “You guys do look similar” Then shrugged.

“You seemed on pretty good terms with the waiter and barista at the cafe” Erwin added, filling in the slightly awkward silence, Eren jumped on it.

“Oh yeah! Marco, the waiter, is in my art classes, horseface- uh I mean Jean, is his boyfriend, he’s in the sports course though, got in through a football scholarship or something” He smiled and shook his head, those two were strangely adorable.

“They met because Marco is also a cheerleader for Jeans team”

The two nodded in understanding.

“And what about you? Play any sports? You don’t get a physique like that shitting around painting and being a businessmen” Levi asked, staring at Eren’s neck. The brunette swallowed and watched as Levi continued to be fascinated by the free skin.

“U-uh, yeah” He shook his head a little, feeling dazed all the sudden over all the attention he was getting, then blushed. This was maybe the first time he felt embarrased about what sport he dedicated his free time too.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” The pair’s eyes snapped up to meet his, intrigued and hungry looking and immediately promised they wouldn’t laugh.

“I actually play volleyball, earned rank as co-captain this year” He bit his lip.

“Makes sense, even I can see the muscled of your thighs and ass through those tight damn pants” Levi muttered, and Eren blushed again and laughed when Erwin reached over him to flick Levi’s arm.

“Levi” he growled warningly, and the sound went straight to Eren’s Dick.

“A-ah! It’s okay” He stuttered, smiling.

Levi smiled smugly and the trio settled into lowkey banter for the short remainder of the trip.

“We’re here” Erwin smiled and opened the door before getting out.

“After you”


	4. Business and pleasure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a short chapter but I guess it's a little insight and a little progress, not just a filler!

The date, gods, Eren thought to himself, the date had been a _dream_. He giggled to himself as he fell back onto his bed, tugging his tie loose.

Erwin and Levi had been dreamy and cheeky all night, both being absolute gentleman as they fulled his chair out, poured his drinks and listened to him with perfect rapture, but also dropping innuendos, or more blunt sexual lines on Levi’s side, and leaving Eren’s body on a low simmer all night.

And then, ohhhh and then, they dropped him off home after 2 and a half hours at the fanciest restaurant, walked him to his door and not even for a moment did they fall on awkward goodbyes. With numbers exchanged earlier, and plans for another date set already, all it had take was one glance at Levi’s smirking lips and the two, one at a time of course, were giving him the deepest, most torturing goodbye kisses he’s ever experienced.

Levi kissed like a burning fire, yet so smooth and experiences, letting his tongue flicker out and run along Eren’s lower lip for a moment to make the kiss wet, as filthy as his blunt words. Erwin kissed like a dream, making Eren feel like he’d fallen into a haze, all floaty and soft yet demanding. They left as Eren locked his door and fell against it’s frame, touching his kiss swollen lips with gazed over eyes, a sigh and a giggle.

That lead him to where he was so, flopped on his back on his bed, looking a little rumpled and dazed for the better. He was looking forward to their next promised date, in three days time, a lunch date.

It took all of five minutes for Eren to strip, dumping his clothes on the floor where he told himself he’d retrieve them in the morning, and grabbed his phone when it lit up where he’d dropped it on the bed, smiling when he saw Armin’s name flash across the screen.

**From: ARMINNIE**   
**To: Eren**

**SO?!?! HOW WAS THE DATE?!?!?**

  
Eren had told Armin about his date first thing, and while his friend had been cautious at first, he always jumped to support Eren, and besides, it’s been years since Eren had been in the dating field… not since before his parents had died.

**From: EREN**   
**To: ARMINNIE**

**LIKE A DREAM DUDE! Oh my gods they were gentlemen and just so! The way they looked in their suits man omgggg! U wouldn’t believe!**

  
**From: ARMINNIE**   
**To: Eren**

**Aaaaandddd?!**

  
**From: EREN**   
**To: ARMINNIE**

**Aaaaaannnddd they mayyy have kissed me goodnight!**

 

Eren giggled again, basking in the memory again, he could almost here Armin squealing and laughed when his phone began vibrating in his hand. He picked it up to the exact squealing he had imagined.

_“Oh my god Eren!”_

_“I know!”_ Eren laughed, rolling onto his stomach and kicking his legs behind him like a schoolgirl.

“ _How was it?! Tell me everything!”_

Eren delved into the explanation of his night, ending with the kiss and laughing at his friends dreamy sigh, knowing the blond boy was happily living vicariously through him right now.

Close on midnight Armin had to go, saying his Grandpa and him would be getting up early in the morning to head to a farmers market. Eren felt a flicker of longing again, he loved going to the markets early in the morning with the two, and he missed it. So they said their goodnights and hung up, Eren checking his phone one las time to see messages from both Erwin and Levi.

 

**From: CAPTAIN AMERICA**   
**To: EREN**

**Thank you for joining us tonight Eren, we had a wonderful time and can’t wait to see you tuesday, Sleep well.**

  
**From: LUCIFER**   
**To: EREN**

**Sleep well brat, see you and that fantastic ass of yours Thursday**

  
**Eren laughed and responded in kind to the two before putting his phone down and rolling over to sleep.**

  
——————

  
Erwin and Levi Checked their phones and smiled at the messages they had received from their precious brunette close on midnight.

“If this continues going well we’re going to have to tell him” Levi said gruffly, bringing his cigarette to his lips and taking a deep draw as they looked out over the city from Erwin’s balcony.

Erwin sighed, looking at his boss and lover.

“I know, can only hope he takes it well”

Levi had no response, they already felt an attachment forming and he didn’t want to think of the possibilities of getting rejected. It was already unusual enough that they felt something for someone other than themselves.

“Hi Eren, sexy, did we mention we’re big boss men of they Mafia, yeah the ones that run the city!” Levi mimicked in a strange higher pitched voice, shaking his head.

Erwin smiled, knowing exactly what was going throught the smaller mans mind.

“Ready to get back to business, boss?” Erwin tacked the formality on teasingly and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, let’s get it over with, and get Mike and Petra up here to dispose of the filth” He sneered, dropping the butt of his cigarette into the ash tray that had found itself rained in.

The two turned away from the city before them, and headed inside.


	5. Winnings and Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An I oop-
> 
> Get ready for some lowkey beginnings of S M U T!  
> It's 9:30pm and my hands hurt from writing over 4,000 words in one sitting to this is all y'all get for tonight, be prepared for a full blown smut scene in the next couple days though! I made this chapter longer to make up for the shorter previous chapters, hope y'all enjoy!

It had been three weeks, three, incredible, intense weeks, and Eren had been loving every minute of it.

Break was still a few more weeks from ending, and whatever Job Levi and Erwin worked allowed them breaks whenever. They had told him they were CEO’s of sorts, or at least Levi was, and Erwin was his second in charge. The way they put it made it sound like they were in the mafia or something. Eren snorted and shook his head, gods that would sound just right for the two, he must be going crazy.

At this point he was feeling permanent blue balls with the two, always making him feel so god damned needy during dates or over text that he was left dropping onto his bed as soon as he god home and wrapping his hand around his aching dick every other day. Something about them was driving him wild and calling out to the risk taker within him. He had never been this turned on in his life but gods if he knew how to take it to the next level, let alone ask what they were. He knew they were dating but was it exclusively? Was he theirs or just a bit of fun to pass the time. He’s take either but preffered the former, his heart was definitely in this as much as his dick was now.

Tonight though, he didn’t have time to dwell on it, tonight he was going to a gallery show just down the road from his university. It was a university gallery, and his gallery art final had been put in which means he absolutely had to be there.

Not many knew that the gallery was with Trost university, used to Debut up and coming art students like himself, and it always pulled in a higher end crowd. He checked himself over several times in the mirror and took a deep breath. Mikasa and Armin had apologised 100 times over for not being able to attend the gallery as they were still away at their respective families. That meant he would be attending alone, at least until meeting up with Marco, Jean and Historia that is, or, Christa as she usually prefered.

He nodded at his reflection, his suit today was just black on black on black. A silk black button up, a matte black tie and a black blazer and tightly altered black slacks, both of which had silk black accents. It was his best suit, albeit the darkest, and he only kept it for the most special of occasions. He remembered wearing it once at an event his father was hosting when he was 18, and had to fend himself from several girls that clung to him all night. His father had laughed and told him to pick one. Eren never told him he was gay, and was still relieved he’d never had to.

With one last check that he had everything and a glimpse at his watch, he knew he was ready to leave and wouldn’t be too early in his nerved. He jumped in his car instead of walking this time, it was too cold out and he didn’t want to chance slipping in the snow that hard started coming down the night before, even if it was just a few block away he figured, better safe than sorry.

Parking was easy enough, being still early on, the gallery was only just opening for those like him who had pieces in the exhibition, or staff, jumping out of the car he saw Christa and her girlfriend Ymir waving from the doorway.

“Hey guys, didn’t know you we’re back Ymir!”

The taller girl in question smirked and he eyes her sun tanned skin in envy, it still wasn’t as dark as his naturally but he was missing the summer days, while she got to go to the other side of the world with her dad and soak up the suns rays.

“It was only planned for one month dweeb, couldn’t miss Christa’s big debut.” She smiled down at her angelic girlfriend and Eren had to look away for a moment.

Don’t get him wrong, Armin and Mika were great friends, and they supported him in everything, he just still felt a little cut they couldn’t be here for him.

When he looked back, he caught Christa’s soft, knowing look, and took her hand when she held it out to him.

“The others are already inside, we better get in.”

Eren allowed her to pull him indoors, breathing in deeply when they entered the gallery, smelling of paints from the hundreds of canvas’s and the cinnamon spiced candles they liked to light, safely out of guests reach and danger.

“Hey Eren!” Eren hear a call and grinned as he turned to see MArco and JEan standing with a small handfull of his other classmates.

They made their way over quickly and spent a few minutes chattering about the artworks and their excitement. Soon enough, Professor Han joined them and looked over them with a certain kind of Pride in his eyes.

“I’m glad you all made it! Welcome to your first ever gallery show, featuring a piece from every one of you as well as several other talented artists from around the globe! Look around and be proud, your art is just as magnificent as that of renound artists, some of whom have been painting since you were infants!”

Excited whispers went up and Eren could feel the excitement in his bones.

“Now, I don’t tell you guys quite everything I should of, as tonight isn’t just an ordinary gallery showing, soon there will be a panel of judges arriving, not only will they be ranking the paintings, with prizes for first to fourth place as well as honorable mentions, but each painting will be up for sale unless you decide to mark otherwise!” He clapped happily and Eren’s heart raced, holy crap! This was huge!

Everyone else buzzed excitedly, but Eren tuned out of the chatter, wondering if his piece would be bought by anyone.

“Alright, about 10 minutes till the place opens so off you guys go and get ready to mingle! Many of the previously mentioned artists are here too so if I were you, I’d get to it on chattering them up for good advice!”

The small party broke apart and while Eren looked around, admiring paintings and chatting to others, the place opened and began to fill, this was it.

“What do you think Eren!” Marco appeared at his side, looking at his painting with Eren.

“I think you did an awesome job man! I bet your piece will place and be sold for sure” He laughed, patting the taller mans shoulder.

Marco giggled and looked over to where Jean was standing, talking to a staff member and pointing to his boyfriends painting.

“Jean’s buying it actually, he said he was super proud and there was no way that he wouldn’t come and spend every dollar he had on it”

Eren snorted and they watched as, in seconds, the staff came over and put a “sold” Sticker under the piece’s name plate.

“Congrats dude, you just told your first painting!” Eren grinned at Marco’s blissed out face and turned to meet Jean as he joined them, looking pleased and smug as he planted on right on Marcos lips, turning to look at Eren and then behind him.

“Holy Crap” Jean remarked. “What are they doing here?”

Eren turned around with a frown, who was here? His answer came soon enough as he looked to see the men of his dreams, and they were right in front of his piece.

He waved at a harried Jean and confused Marco, moving quickly to slide in between Levi and Erwin.

“Didn’t expect to see you two here” He remarked, almost laughing when they jumped a little and looked to him, smiles lit up their faces.

“And we didn’t expect to see you!” Erwin chuckled, leaning down to brush a kiss against his cheak while LEvi did the same on the other side.

Eren pointed to his piece in front of them, he had titled it “Fallen”. He was proud of his piece, falling more and more in love with it every time. It depicted a queen, fallen to the floor with her crown tilted and cape tattered around her, in the background her castle lay in ruins, the forest taking over the once cold stones and growing moss and ferns everywhere.

“This is perhaps my favorite” Commented Erwin, looking over the piece appreciatively.

“It’s a wonderful piece, while it paints such a picture of beauty the meaning is heartbreaking and hidden but so obvious” Levi murmured.

Eren beamed with pride, they of course didn’t know it was his, their names hadn’t been placed, for identity safety reasons, only once the piece was bought would the name be revealed to the new owner, Eren had asked Professor Han.

Eren grinned more.

“I’m definitely set” Erwin nodded once and called over a staff member.

Eren watched, frozen with amazement, as Erwin laid down a large sum of 48,000 for the piece.

“You never did tell us why you were here” Levi commented while the staff member put down a sold sticker under the name plate.

He didn’t have a chance to speak before the turned back to Erwin, looking at her tablet before looking up and said, “The Artist you just bought from is one of our debuting art students sir, all the proceeds go to him, a Mister Eren Jaeger”

The two men froze as she took her leave and turned to Eren who was bright red.

“I was about to get to that part” he mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

“This, this is yours Eren?” Levi breathed out in amazement, and he nodded in response.

“I- This is your debut?” Erwin asked, and Eren nodded again.

“I spent all last semester building up to it, the day we met I had just finished submitting it. I didn’t know they were going to be for sale or judged until just before opening” He looked back at the piece in pride.

“We knew you were Talented Eren” Erwin praised, voice filled with love, “But this, this is on a whole other level”

“Are you even human?” Levi asked with a chuckle and Eren laughed.

“I am, feel free to test it too” He winked at the older man, and then gave Erwin a look “I can’t believe you just laid out 48,000 for my painting!”

Erwin laughed, placing a hand on Eren’s lower back and moving in closer to whisper in his ear.

“Worth every cent, and honestly? Best thing I’ve ever laid money down on” The tone of his voice made Eren both flushed with need and happy in his art.

“Attention everyone! If you’ll make your way to the center room, we will be announcing the rankings now!” Professor han called out, and Eren cursed him for breaking up the intimate moment.

The two men guided Eren to the main room, hands on his lower back, and his eyes met Jean’s not to far away, where he looked both bewildered and angry. He would definitely be getting an earful later. He hardly paid attention to the proceedings, all the announcements and formalities, too distracted by the way Erwin and Levi’s hands traced patterns over his lower back, sometimes drifting dangerously close to his ass and making him shiver. Levi noticed this and well, if his hand slipped lower to cup his ass? No one called them out of it.

Eren’s dick was definitely calling him out though, and he shuffled awkwardly, glad his suit jacket was just long enough to hide the way his pants were beginning to tighten. Erwin an Levi shared a look over his head, and Erwin dipped his head to whisper in his ear.

“How about tonight you come back to ours to celebrate your debut and selling your first piece of art?” he asked, voice husky and deep of full of sinful promise.

Eren gasped and swallowed hard, looking up to the tallers knowing gaze and biting his lower hip.

“I, I’d love to” he whispered back.

Erwin smirked, and Eren had to swallow back a moan when the tallers fingers dug into his side, making his eyelashes flutter.

“Oh he liked that” Levi purred, but before he could continue, a voice rang out.

“In third place, we have a debuting artist from Trost academy, Eren Jaeger!” The presenter called out.

Erens mouth dropped as his classmated cheered, and he could see his professor beaming at him and clapping on the other side of the room. He had placed? Against other professional artists no less?! Wait till he told Mika and Armin!

The announcer moved onto second place and Levi dug his nails into Erens ass, paired with the excitement he felt in that moment he felt a thrill race through his body.

“Yet another thing to celebrate, hmm?” Levi hummed, voice dark.

Eren swallowed.

“I have to stay long enough to collect my reward” he breathed out, “And then I have to call Mika and Armin to tell them, but after that I’m all yours”

The two smirked, pleased.

“Don’t say that Eren, we can’t be held responsible if we… take advantage of it” Levi whispered.

Eren held back a whine, shifting his stance as his pants became tighter again.

“Who said I didn’t want you too?”

Levi groaned into his shoulder and they both tightened their grip, but remained patient.

“We are going to absoloutely ravage you little one, I hope you’re prepared” Erwin hissed.

And gods, was Eren ready.

It took less than half an hour for Eren to collect his rewards and get out the door while avoiding Jean and Marco with the other two, making a note to come back for his car the next day.

“Make your calls now” Levi growled, hand on his thigh as soon as they got into the Man’s limo, “Becasue you won’t be doing anything but screaming out names very soon”

Eren shivered and pulled out his phone, nearly dropping it and blushing as the two chucked and watched him closely.

Pulling up his group chat with Armin and Mikasa, he called them both to save time.

 _“Eren!_ ” Armin answered first. _“How was the gallery showing!”_

Eren smiled at the sound of his friends voice. _“Just hold on, wait till Mika joins too”_

Levi growled lowely beside him, quiet enough that Armin wouldn’t here, and started slowly moving his hand up Eren’s thigh. Eren held back a gasp lest Armin hear it.

 _“Hello Eren”_ Mikasa chimed as she joined in. _“Is the showing finished?”_

Eren chucked. _“Yeah, so uh, guess what?”_

“ _What?”_ They both said at once.

_“We found out right before the opening that the paintings were actually for sale, and, they were going to be ranked, like competition ranked!”_

_“Oh my god Eren!”_ Armin squealed, making Erwin laugh.

_“That’s amazing Eren, I’m so sorry we weren’t there”_

Eren waved it off, shuddering when Levi whispered for only him to hear “Hurry up”

 _“Yeah well, I can’t talk long but-”_ Erwins hand found it’s way over his pants over his hardening member, _“I had to call and tell you guys that not only did my piece sell, but it placed third!”_

He held the phone away from his head, wincing as he was met with the loud screams and cheers of his friends.

 _“Oh my god and we missed it!”_ Armin yelled _“How much did it sell for?!”_

Eren blushed, glimpsing at Erwin’s smug face before the man started kissing over his neck, Levi’s hand was making it’s way under his shirt.

 _“F-fourty eight… thousand_ ” He stuttered, pausing then for effect.

He held the phone away again as the screaming began.

 _“That’s incredible Eren!”_ Armin yelled more.

 _“I’m so proud of you Eren!”_ Mika.

 _“Good job Eren”_ He heard in the background of Mika’s call, Annie.

 _“Thanks Mika, Armin, Annie, I’m still kind of in shock!”_ He laughed, cutting off when Erwin hit a sensitive spot behind his ear.

 _“We need to go out to celebrate when we get back! Are you going out to celebrate now?!”_ Armin shouted.

 _“Uh you could say that”_ Eren said, arching and holding the phone away as he hissed when Erwins hand began rubbing him through his pants.

“Hurry it up” Erwin growled.

 _“You could say that?”_ Armin asked, then paused, then _“Oh my god Eren! Are you with Levi and Erwin!”_

Eren blushed as the two men in question pulled back and looked at him. Eren coughed.

 _“Bitch I might be, what of it?”_ He huffed and Levi snorted on a laugh before the two went back to it.

 _“Yes Eren! Get some!”_ He cheered, and he heard Mikasa laugh with Annie too.

_“Oh my god whatever, I have to go now guys! Talk to you tomorrow!”_

And finally, finally he hung up with a squeak, dropping the phone with a squeak while hauling Levi into a hard kiss for a minute then pulling back for air and moaning.

“Dammit you guys couldn’t have waited two minutes for me to talk to my friends?!” He groaned out.

“Nope” Erwin replied without hesitation.

Eren really needed the driver to hurry the hell up.


	6. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming! nuff said-

Once the trip was finally over Eren found himself being hauled out of the car by demanding hands into an underground parking lot, he barely spared it a glance however, focusing on the two men pulling him along to a lift, swiping their card and pressing the P button.

Penthouse? Eren thought for a second, Jesus christ.

But he didn’t have time to dwell, he was pushed up against the nearest lift wall, Erwin’s strong hands pinning his wrists above his head and pulling him closer by the small of his back, biting at his neck.

“Fuck you two make a pretty picture” Levi hissed, and Eren glanced at him to see him palming the tent in his slacks, getting captivated watching the movement.

“That’s right Eren” Levi purred as he moved closer, “You’re going to be getting all of this very soon, you’ve been so good for us we’re gonna treat you right”

He whimpered in response, air coming through his parted lips harshly while his body shuddered at Erwin’s tongue exploring his neck.

The door dinged and opened, and before he could process what was going on Eren was thrown up over Erwin’s shoulder and Levi was following behind with a nasty smirk that made Eren’s cock jerk and leak in his pants. He gasped when a smack resounded through the hallway and the pain in his ass blossomed half a second later, he could feel his eyes glazing over already.

“Oh he liked that Erwin, I think you were right, he is most definitely one of us” Levi commented, smug, before walking around and in front of Erwin.

Eren didn’t think of the implication that meant they spoke about having sex with him till later.

Time blurred and before he knew it he was being dropped down onto a massive soft bed, bouncing a little and resting back on his arms as Levi crawled over him, licking his lower lip and loosening his tie before reaching Eren and shoving him down flat on his back with one, strong arm. He felt as Levi pressed down against him, his aching cock leaking more when Levi’s own brushed it. The man drew him in with his kisses of fire and demanding passion, his hand pushed off Eren’s blazer and Erwin yanked it away and threw it somewhere else in the room, not to be found till tomorrow. It took Levi approximately 30 seconds to have Eren’s tie removed and his buttons undone, struggling not to just rip off the button up instead.

“God Eren, watching you walk around in those fucking fitted suits is going to be the death of us” Levi Growled and Erwin agreed.

“Watching the way your body flexed in this damn all black suit almost had us drooling, you’re such a damn pretty little thing” Erwin muttered, sitting behind Eren and pulling him up into his lap, Levi following.

Eren panted harsher, flustered at the praise and needing more and more until his head would spin and mind would go blank.

“You’re ones to talk, distracting me every time I set my eyes on you” He moaned, trembling a little, Levi’s hands coasting up his chest only to scratch his nails over his nipples.

“Fuck!” Eren hissed, arching a little.

“Sensitive” Erwin commented, gripping Eren’s hip bruisingly and making the younger whine and writhe a little.

“Sh-shut up” Eren groaned in embarrassment while the elder two chuckled.

“We didn’t say it was a bad thing little slut” Levi whispered in his ear.

Eren’s cock leaked more, a gasp riping out of him at the name-calling. Gods he didn’t think it was possible for him to be any more turned on than he was.

“Fuck” He managed out, strangled, “Please.”

“Please what?” Levi bit out, leaning forward to tongue at Eren’s nipples.

“Please fuck me, sir” He hissed back, half snappy half pleading.

Erwin’s hand came down on Eren’s thigh with a with a snap, making Eren jolt and arch into the man. “So pretty when you beg, better watch your tone kitten”

Eren whines, spreading his legs for the other two more as they proceeded to strip him down, fast and handsy.

“On your knees, why don’t you show Erwin how much you want to taste his cock” Levi said, manhandling him into position with Eren’s help, the younger’s eyes fluttering up to meet Erwin’s heavy, lust filled ones.

Erwin’s hands tangled in his hair as he helped him undo his slacks, Eren’s mouth watering as the long, thick cock sprung out, red and wet with smeared pre-cum. Eren moved forward immediately, savoring Erwin’s little pleased hiss as he ran his tongue from the base to the tip of the mans pride. He dipped his tongue into the slit, trembling and moaning at the bitter taste on his tongue and lips, it was probably an acquired taste, not a great one, but one that spoke of the pleasure it was bringing and what it would bring to him too.

So invested in tasting and making Erwin feel good, it almost took him by surprise when he felt Levi’s slicked up fingers stroking at his entrance, his free hand squeezing at his ass and kneading it pleasantly. Eren moaned again, pressing back against Levi’s fingers, urging him on as he sucked at the Head of Erwin’s cock.

“God damn” Erwin groaned, “Levi you should see how he looks with those pretty red lips all swollen and wrapped around a thick cock”

Levi hummed a pleased sound from behind Eren, relishing the sounds he made when Levi began slipping in fingers into him and stretching him out.

“I think I’ll have many opportunities to see, for now I’ll have to stay… absorbed by the sight of this fantastic ass sucking in my fingers so greedily” He punctuated the sentence with a slap to Eren’s ass, the latter whimpering around Erwin in his mouth, struggling to focus on wrapping his tongue around the member and moving his head over it.

“Such a good boy for us” Erwin praised, tugging Eren’s hair, hips jerking and slowly starting to fuck his mouth.

“So good” Levi agreed, pleased when he deemed Eren loose enough, removing his fingers and pulling out his own aching member, coating it with the remaining lube from his hand and biting his teeth at the slick sensation. “Gonna fuck you into the mattress brat, I can promise you won’t be sleeping for hours yet”

Eren felt like his eyes would roll into the back of his head. The talk, the now bruising grip on his hips, the hand tugging in his hair and the cock thrusting in and out of his mouth. He knew he would cum untouched, it wasn’t even a question of if, but when. Thrills raced up and down his body, everything tingled, his toes curled. The moment that Levi began to press in he could swear his eyes really did roll back. He was thick, probably as thick as Erwin, his cock was curved, Eren could feel it as it entered him. He could feel the slight stretch burn, all the more pleasurable for the pain it provided him.

“Fuck he’s so tight” Levi moaned out, not giving Eren any time to settle before he was moving and pushing Eren to his own pace. Eren loved every second of it, whimpering and moaning.

“Fuck” Erwin’s voice full of lust and pulling at Eren’s blood like a pleasurable heat he’d never before felt in this way.

He moaned again, louder, encouraging Erwin to fuck his mouth harder, feeling when the man lost his tight reign of control, both knowing that Levi was lost in the sight in front of him, lost in the way Erwin’s face twisted as he reached the edge and spilled down Eren’s throat.

Eren knew come morning he may have trouble speaking.

He swallowed all of Erwin’s cum, Panting when Erwin pulled out and pulled his head up hard, Kissing his hard and tasting Erwin between them. The new angle meant Levi was thrusting even deeper, and Eren couldn’t keep still, hands desperately grabbing and scratching over Erwin as the kissed, hips rocking as the tension built deep within him.

One of Erwin’s hands steadied Eren’s waist, the other pressing his thumb on and scraping his nails on Eren’s nipples, alternating and tugging them, the pleasure shooting straight down to Eren’s leaking and neglected cock.

“Fuck, you’re gonna cum just like this aren’t you kitten? You little slut, I can feel you tightening and grasping me” Levi bit down on Eren’s shoulder, Eren feeling the indent of his teeth and Erwin’s smirk against his lips as he cried out.

“You better be ready to Cum with me” Levi groaned, his panting and thrusting more sporadic and wild.

Levi and Erwin were usually two men who could bee such an iron will of control during sex but Eren? Eren made them lose every ounce of it.

Eren broke away from Erwin with another cry, arching his back.

“F-fuck! Please I-i-” He cried, feeling the heat pooling and his legs shaking.

Levi gripped his hips tighter, panting in the younger’s ear.

“Cum for me now Brat!” He moaned, and the two came, Erwin helping to hold them both up as Eren whimpered and Levi swore, both riding it out.

Levi was right when he said Eren wouldn’t be sleeping for a few hours yet, and Eren was also right when he thought he would lose his voice come morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! How'd y'all enjoy that!? Sorry it took so long, it's been a week. However, onto writing the next chapter!


	7. Realisations

Eren’s slow mind slowly woke, beginning to think, the feeling of his sore, bruised body filtering first, prompting a smile onto his lips. He could feel the warmth of sunlight across his naked back as ass next, no doubt making his skin glow. The next to filter into his awareness was sound, becoming all too attuned to the sound of deep chuckle and the slide of warm hands across his back and butt.

“Good morning Eren” Came Erwin’s deep, sleep rumbling voice from close by.

“Welcome back to the land of the living” Levi purred in his ear, kissing Eren’s neck and shoulder.

Eren purred, slowly stretching out and moaning at the feeling of his aches spreading blissfully over his body.

“Sore?” Erwin asked, sounding both smug and concerened.

“Beautifully” Eren murmured back, voice weak and cracked and barely audible. Levi chuckled again.

“What do you feel like for breakfast?” The shorted man asked, grazing his knuckles over Eren’s bare ass.

Eren’s mind immediately went to the gutter and he cracked an eye open, smirking up at Levi. He felt his breath leave him. Gods fuck the man was beautiful in the morningnsunlight, pale skin warm and glowing, smooth and while there were scars, questionable ones, they suited him all the more. The cold in his grey eyes was gone and they glittered in the light as his soft black hair fell across his face, the man half propped up on an elbow, body facing Eren with his free hand still moving gently over Eren’s skin.

“I don’t think you could cope with another round” The elder said and Eren snorted, muttering out a “Try me” as he pushed himself up shakily. “As I was saying” Levi smirked, eyebrow raised.

Eren just pouted.

“Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty more opportunities” Erwin laughed, then paused. “That is, if you say you’ll be ours? Our boyfriend? Our precious kitten?”

Eren blushed, flushing a gentle and oh so pretty red, but nodded furiously, beaming at the two men he lay in bed with.

“Good” Levi murmured, deceivingly happy as he leant and softly kissed Eren.

It was a stark contrast to what they had been the night before. All gentle touches and sweet kissed where they had been bruisingly rough. It had been just what Eren needed, on both occasions.

He remembered, the night before, when they had finally stopped after god knows how long, and the two had so gently and caringly cleaned him up, telling him how good he had been for them. ‘Aftercare’ his mind supplied. It made him all tingly and warm and he dared to say loved.

After another hour of lazing about the trio finally decided on breakfast, Eren sighing happily as Erwin put a pair of his own, much to large sweats onto Eren and rolled up the ankles, tying up the drawstring before picking the younger up. He probably could have walked himself, but his muscles protested the idea very very much. He found himself in the kitchen, being handed to sit in Levi’s lap as the man massaged his hips and the other bustled around, whipping up breakfast for the three, pancakes? It seemed like pancakes.

“So what’s on schedule for the next few weeks?” Levi asked, making some safe ground for conversation that wouldn’t end up back in the bedroom.

After a few sips of water, provided by Erwin, Eren was able to scrape together enough of a voice with his sore throat to reply.

“I think I have about two more week’s of holiday left before class comes back in, Mika and Armin will be back about 4 days before class starts” He bit his lip. He was going into the final semester of second year now, thing’s were going to get even more complicated than ever. “Volleyball training with the team starts again next week though, about three times in the one week because it’s the only time they can get away with so much practice, then it’s back to 1-2 times per week depending on how busy it is in the semester.”

Levi and Erwin both nodded, thinking.

“Better make the most of the time we have then” Erwin commented.

And god did they ever, almost Every day Eren found himself with them, out having lunch or dinner, or another round in the bedroom or bathroom or on one memorable occasion, his dorm hallway late at night where they were so nearly caught, just in a small section of the dorm camera’s blind spots in a dark alcove. Eren giggled and heavily cherished the memory as he lay on his bed the night after his first day back at training.

Soon enough, despite it being almost 10pm at night, his phone buzzed with a message from his men.

  
**From: CAPTAIN AMERICA**   
**To: EREN**

**How was practice kitten?**

  
**From: LUCIFER**   
**To: EREN**

**You’re free tomorrow right?**

  
Eren grinned, flopping over onto his stomach and tousling his wet, towel dried, post shower hair.

  
**From: EREN**   
**To: CAPTAIN AMERICA**

**Was good, I feel like I got hit full body, absolutely slammed, by a first year though… oh wait. I did. Gotta teach the newbies some better coordination skills.**

**From: EREN**   
**To: LUCIFER**

**For you two? Absolutely. Got practice again the day after tho and then the day after that Mikasa and Armin get back. Why?**

  
He sighed happily, his boyfriends, yes, his B O Y F R I E N D S, were so caring and sweet, there were times they vanished for hours at a time but Eren figured their jobs meant they couldn’t text most of the time, they even told him they had a lot of clients and meetings, so Eren was never worried. Though something did nag at the edge of his mind he tended to ignore it.

  
**From: LUCIFER**   
**To: EREN**

**We were hoping you’d join us for some swimming and lunch, our building has a pool and I haven’t had the chance to cook for you yet. Stay the night and I’ll drive you to practice myself.**

  
A thrill ran up his spine and he eagerly sent an affirmative back, jumping up to back some swim clothes, prepare his day outfit and grab a clean set of sports-ware for Wednesdays practice.

  
**From: CAPTAIN AMERICA**   
**To: EREN**

**No terrible injuries though right?**

  
Eren smiled to himself, how were they so sweet and caring?

  
**From: EREN**   
**To: CAPTAIN AMERICA**

**Other that a few sore spots and the first year’s terribly bruised ego? Nothing major.**

  
He could practically hear Erwin’s rich, fond chuckled, he probably relayed it to Levi too, and Eren imagined Levi, shaking his head with his trademark soft smile that seemed only for his two men. It all made Eren giddy with emotions and fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

It made Eren tremble with Love. He was in Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter honestly. Anyway, are y'all ready? Shit's about to go D O W N.


	8. So many troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF REALLY DARK?! You can skipp if it makes you uncomfortable. TW for mentions of attempted rape and Abuse! If the mentions of noncon upset you skip to the   
> ++++++   
> sign ^
> 
> After that comes the Graphic violence stuff so if that upsets you skip the whole chapter! stay safe y'all!

Three weeks passed, Mikasa and Armin came back and spent two whole says with ERen, going out to celebrate Eren’s placement in the art show as well as selling the painting, which he used the money of to shout them all dinner and then put the rest away with his savings, Eren started University again, his volleyball team won their first match of the season (and he celebrated first with his friends then his boyfriends) and all the while his friends, sans Jean, harrassed Eren to be able to meet his two mystery men. When he has finally announced to everyone that they were official they went wild, but Jean had been the first to pull Eren aside and hissed that he had warned him, that there was something they were hiding.

“I know Jean, but that’s their business and I know they wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. I trust them, and you know I don’t trust many people”

Jean had sighed, shook his head and clapped Eren’s shoulder. Saying that he would support Eren, but to be careful. Eren appreciated it.

In the three weeks, Eren still hadn’t found the courage to tell Erwin and Levi that he loved them. Even now, sitting at their dining table and studying while sitting in Erwin’s lap as the man cuddled him, telling them about how class had gone that day, and Levi cleaning down the kitchen in a sort of weekly ritual that Eren had fast adapted to, he still couldn’t bring himself to tell them.

“So what’s todays homework?” Erwin asked sleepily. It was already 9pm, and apparently they’d had a particularly trying client group that day. Eren didn’t pry and he could tell they were thankful. Instead he cuddled them and got them to take their frustrations out on his body. If asked, he would probably deny how pleasantly sore his ass was, hence why he was sitting on Erwin instead of the chairs, and dressed in his tight blue boy shorts and one of Erwins loose grey button ups.

“I have to research an art style, something other that my own current style. We’re working on one big project this semester and Han wants us to research a new style to try out and work it into an art piece on this like, massssiiivvveee canvas, seriously this thing is bigger than me! I was thinking of using oil paint, with the whole semester ahead of be I should have time to paint the whole thing and have it dry and ready for the end of year gallery.” He mused, looking to see Levi paused in his cleaning and watching him adoringly. Eren blushed and looked back at his laptop and papers.

“What do you think you’ll paint?” Erwin asked, nuzzling at the back of his neck and tightening his arms around him.

“I don’t quite know yet…” He bit his lips and sighed.

“Will it really take the whole semester to paint?” Levi asked as he finally snapped out of his little love trance.

Eren laughed. “Oil paint in… tough to say the least. Once you put down dome paint you have to wait for it to at least partially dry before you can do more, it can take months to do, and then at least another 6 weeks to dry”

Levi let out an impressed whistle, and Erwin hummed in surprise.

“Sounds time consuming and patience-testing” The blonde commented.

Eren shrugged.

“I very rarely have patience but when it comes to art- I just zone and I can wait forever. I feel like I’m transported to another plane of existence when I work like that, it’s something else” He smiled at his men.

“I’d love to watch you paint” Levi said, sounding almost shy as he looked down at what he was doing. “Seems like it’s be therapeutic to just… watch you”

Eren blushed again, and scratched the side of his head.

“Who knows, Maybe? I’ve never had an audience when I painted” He tapped his pencil on the table, looking away from the two then.

“Your… your parents never watched you?” Levi questioned curiously, his own mother, Kuchel, would absolutely have watched him as a child if he’d ever picked up something other than a gun or knife.

Erwin felt it the moment Eren tensed, and his head shot up and he sent Levi a look. Levi, realising he may just hit an off limits topic, also tense.

It took a minute of silence for Eren to finally speak, voice strained and breathing a little harsher than normal.

“My… my parents… did not have time for that sort of thing”

The two noticed immediately the way his voice had changed tone, sounding much older and more well-versed and practiced.

“I’m sorry Eren, I didn’t mean to bring up something that would upset you” Levi’s voice was quiet, and he stopped his cleaning to come to the table, sitting next two the two after bringing a chair over.

Eren’s shoulders slumped, and he put down his pencil which he realised he’d been gripping so tightly it had snapped. Slowly, he pulled his legs up and curled into Erwin, leaning his side into the mans chest.

“My parents…” He swallowed hard. He’d never fully spoken to anyone about his parents, Armin and Mikasa only knew because they had been there for most of it.

“My parents were rich as fuck. No jokes about me being some rich white boy who had all his money handed to him because it’s true, I haven’t even had to work to keep the dorm. I picked up a job during highschool being my parents backs, if they had of known they would have beat me five ways till Sunday and sent me to the hospital.”

Both Levi and Erwin tensed hard, they hadn’t been expecting this, and Levi felt his body begin to shake with his usually well maintained rage. Once Eren started talking though, he found it hard to stop.

“My mother was a fashion icon, dressing all the big stars, always travelling for work. My father was a scientist, working for the government, I don’t really know what he was doing but they both earnt a lit of money. There was always large parties, My mother would try to pair me off with the daughters of Rich associates.” Eren stopped here, taking a breath. “She wouldn’t hear it when I tried to say I didn’t like girls, the moment any protest tried to come from me I’d find myself on the floor and it some kind of pain. When I was 17, She tried to force me into sleeping with a 25 year old talent agent.”

Levi choked, feeling pure fury filtering through him.

“It was the first Male that she had allowed me near, said if I was gonna be a faggot I should whore myself out for actual money and make myself useful. I had to stay in a hospital for two weeks after trying to get away from him after he attempted to force himself on me, and my parents, when realising that I’d run, beat me into unconciousness and left me on the mansion marble floor to die. If one of the hired maids hadn’t found me I wouldn’t have made it.

“The only time they came and saw me in hospital was to fake cry to police to say they couldn’t believe someone broke into the house and attacked me. As for the talent agent, no one believed me, and my parents backed him and paid him off for his silence.”

Eren felt sick to his stomach talking about it, when he’d surpressed the memories for so long.

“At 18 I got my first boyfriend, Armin and Mikasa didn’t like him but I was so happy someone was finally paying me loving attention. I didn’t realise he had a girlfriend and was just using me because she wasn’t putting out. It wasn’t till my parents caught him in out bed that he freaked out and confessed everything and ran. I ended up in hospital again after that one.”

“It wasn’t till I graduated highschool and turned 19 that my parents decided to go on a trip, I don’t even know where, they just looked at me in disgust and said they were going on a holiday and not to call. Three days later the police showed up and said they two were murdered and as they had no will, as their adult son everything went to me. I… I’m not even ashamed to say that when I broke down crying it was out of relief. I moved away with Armin and Mikasa then, we came here, I took a gap year and stayed with Armin, working for the hell of it, then I finally decided to go to university and we all moved into Dorms, it’s been almost two years since then” He breathed out and fell silent.

  
+++++++

 

“Jesus fuck Eren” Erwin muttered, holding his shaking boyfriend tighter. Levi simply stood and stormed out, ERen sat up quickly, tears in his eyes that he hadn’t noticed before spilling over as he looked to Erwin who shook his head.

“He’s angry about what you went through, not at you” He comforted, and Eren sighed in relief as he slumped back down. Erwin picked him up, carrying him to bed and stripping of their clothes, talking all the while.

“It’s not my place to tell you much but, Levi’s mother Kuchel, who I hope you meet soon, is a loving woman. His father however, was a man she was forced into marrying. He too was abusive and she was only free when… he passed away. And she raised Levi on her own to take over the family business.

“My own parents I don’t know, but the couple that adopted me were loving and sweet, and worked for Kuchel, that’s how we met, when I was 10 and he was 8. When I was 18 and he was 16, I’d just caught him beating the shit out of the highschool jock, and he looked at me once, grabbed me by the sweater and dragged me to the boys bathroom to suck my soul out through my dick. We’ve been together ever since” Erwin smiled, pulling Eren close to him.

Eren laughed, “sounds wild”

Erwin kissed his forhead, watching Eren’s eyes Droop.

“Wild is one way to put it.”

Hours later Eren woke to Levi, freshly showered, sliding into bed. The dark haired man apologized to Eren, kissing him gently while Eren simply sighed and cuddled into the mans muscled arms.

  
The next morning was a little more somber but sweet all the same, Eren was tender from opening himself up, and the two could tell and while they didn’t treat him any differently, seemed to know exactly what he needed.

After lunch, Eren had to leave to head in for his afternoon business class, and while they offered to drive him he shook his head, saying he had his car and would go back to the dorm and walk from there. He needed fresh air before being stuck at a desk for three hours.

With some smooth and rather heated goodbye kisses, ERen giggled and waved, leaving and jumping in his car.

The drive back was quiet, and he made sure to focus on the road and not his head, the last thing he needed was to end up in a car crash and ruin everything. It was a relief when he made it back to the building, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Spring was fresh and the snow had finally melted off, no more ice for him to slip and brain himself on.

Locking the car, he tightened his back straps and begun his walk towards the building. It was then he realised his mistake.

The sound of laughter reached him first and his heart sped up. It wasn’t the normal sound of laughter, the happy sound that made anyone who heard it smile, no, it was the nasty kind that always reminded Eren of a hyena or something laughing at prey that was about to be caught. He knew too late that he was the prey that had been caught.

Out the corner of his eyes he could see the campus gang closing in around him, he tried to keep waling but when he walked into a solid chest he knew he was in trouble.

“Brave of Levi’s little slut to be walking around unguarded” The male in front of him cackled and ERen froze, how did he know that?

Eren peered at him. The man was defitely his age, so where the other guys and girls surrounding him. He recognized some from the football team, and some of the girls were definitely cheerleaders. But none of them he knew personally, nor did he think, did his friends, even if Jean and Marco where in the football team and cheerleading squad respectively.

“Can I help you” He dared to growl out, squaring his shoulders even though he was like half their size. Hell, did they all dose up on steroids or something?

Asshole A in-front of him shoved his shoulder, his dark hair looked soft, in fact, all of him looked pretty good, but it was ruined by the ugly sneer on his face and shitty personality.

“We have kept a very good eye on you, Eren jaeger. At first you seemed to be an ideal candidate to join us, even if you did fight us constantly. But then revealing yourself as not only a faggot, but dating Levi fucking Ackerman? What a joke! You know he’s fucking his right hand man, Erwin right? I can promise you’re nothing to him.” He laughed.

Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Seems you’ve done some research but not enough, assclown. Or else you’d know that I was also fucking them both” Internally he cursed his inability to just shut the fuck up.

Tall, dark and evil growled, and Eren almost yelped when two sets of arms suddenly grabbed him from behind and restrained him.

“We run this campus now, sure, but soon it’s going to be this city. All we have to do it hit your little boyfriend where it hurts and taking him out. This seems like a good start doesn’t it?” And with that, Eren’s head snapped to the side as the asshole put a strong effort into punching his face.

Eren tasted blood, he had bit his cheek hard, his lip was split, he already knew a bruise was blossoming over the side of his face. His vision swam for a few seconds, head swimming.

His heart raced, they were actually going to kill him this time.

“What the fuck is your problem” Eren spat, bloody saliva dripping down his chin.

“You, little bitch, you are my problem”

Eren hunched forward with a gasp as another blow hit his ribs, and he heard the cracks before he felt the pain. He could survive this as long as they kept it to menial beatings, his parents had done worse, he knew how to survive better now.

It was almost as if they read his thoughts when one of Asshole’s friends handed him a knife and he smirked while twisting it out in the air.

“There are no camera’s here, classes are all on so no one is going to walk past, if you scream no one will come because people run around here screaming all the time. Don’t worry, your body will be found in a few hours as soon as class lets out.”

Eren groaned, fear swallowing him. He couldn’t leave like this, he couldn’t leave Armin and Mikasa, he hadn’t even organised his will for all his money to go to them! And Levi and Erwin, he couldn’t leave them yet either, he hadn’t even-

He choked on a scream when the asshole came close and slowly sunk the blade into his thigh, his goons holding Eren’s leg so he couldn’t jerk away.

“Fuck you” Eren spluttered.

“Bitter to the end huh?” The asshole smirked, “If that’s how you wanna go”

And he ripped the knife out.

-he hadn’t even been able to tell them he loved them.

Eren slumped, struggling to breath and choking on blood. He had no chance. His swimming vision looked down at his own body, weak and blood darkening his grey skinny jeans, blood splattered on his crisp white button up. Eren knew he was shaking, he could feel the pain and at the same time he couldn’t. It was everywhere and nowhere are the same time, white hot and searing in the worst way imaginable. He felt so sick, perhaps he was going into shock? He could do nothing but watch then as the asshole came close, and watched as the knife slowly, oh so slowly, sunk into him, on his left side, between his lower ribs.

Eren couldn’t breathe, could see the blood stain spreading on the white fabric, the drops of blood swelling around the blade and dribbling to cover the assholes fingers.

“Goodbye Eren Jaeger”

And then Eren was hitting the ground, knife ripped from his body, team of jocks and cheerhoes walking away cheering and highfiving.

But Eren’s vision was blurring… his bag, if he could just get to his bag-

His hand fumbled with the zipper weakly, there was blood on his hands too he vaguely noticed. He dialed the first number he could, Armins-

“Eren! What’s wrong? I’m in class can it wait?” His friends hurried voice answered after a few rings.

“Ar-min” Eren choked out on blood, barely holding onto the phone and his conciousness.

“Eren? Eren! EREN!!!” He snapped back to attention at his friends voice calling for him desperately through the phone, he could here the sounds of the blonde running through the speakers.

“Was-” Eren gasped, gagging, “Walking to calssss… class… the gang… stabbed… help Armin”

He could hear Armins cry of distress on the other end, could hear him calling.

“Just hold on Eren, I’m coming okay! Mr holmes please My friend!- Eren stay with me, ERen!”

Armin sounded more and more distressed, Eren wasn’t sure he would get to him in time.

“Ar… I didn’t… didn’t even get to tell them-” He paused, body convulsing as he threw up, vomit curdled and red, “-Tell them forr meee… ar tell them I love them”

And with that the phone slipped from his hands and he was unaware of the world.


	9. Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so final update for the day! I do actually have uni work and a business assignment to complete! I procrastinated by writing, a lot! Anyway, a bit of a sad chapter, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT: After re-reading this chapter to get back up to date to write the next chapter (now that I have finished my business assignment) I finally fixed up the spelling errors, and remembered how much I hate my own writing! anyway! onto the next chapter!

The screams of horror and pleas, the sound of an ambulance siren, the should of emergency responders and horrified students, all could be heard ringing around campus, Armin felt almost dazed, being loaded into an ambulance with his best friend, watching and sitting to the edge as paramedics did their best to stem the blood flow from Erens wounds and keep him alive and breathing. It all looked so bleak, Eren was dying.

“Tell them I love them” Eren had asked of him, Armin wanted him to live to tell them himself. He had never seen ERen as happy as he had been since the two men had come into his life.

Armin did nothing but clutch Eren’s bag and his phone, the phone which was coating his hands in more of Eren’s blood.

They arrived at the hospital fast, it wasn’t far, nothing ever was. Standing in a hallway watching them wheel away his best friend, numb with tears streaking down his face, that was when Armin called a number on Eren’s phone.

“Eren? I thought you had class?” A man on the other end answered, Levi. Armin struggled, mouth open wordlessly as the gurney and paramedics dissapeared around a corner. “Eren?”

“I-It’s not Eren- He-” Armin choked out.

“Who is this! Where is Eren!” Levi’s voice raised, and he could hear another man in the background questioning what was going on… Erwin.

“It-it’s Armin… I-” He shuddered, slumping down onto the floor.

Levi breathed a sigh of relief, still tense and worried and looking over to Erwin, he turned the phone onto speaker after they left the current room they were in, they had been questioning some brat that had been sneaking around and stealing their things when they got the call.

“Armin? Where’s Eren?”

They heard a sob and a clatter, and Levi’s heart squeezed and stopped before beating harder and faster.

“I-I don’t know what happened! I was in class, my phone started ringing and Eren- oh gods he was attacked on the way to class, by a gang, a group of people at the uni he usually gets into fights with and they- oh god oh god!” The man on the other end of the line cried, sounding so scared and heartbroken.

Levi froze, feeling the phone slip from his hands, luckily Erwin caught it, and slipped into a dark, calm kind of emotion, taking over talking to the boy.

“Armin, was it? I need you to calm a little and breath okay? We need to know what happened and where Eren is now”

Petra, mike and Hanji were there in the hallway with them, levi realised, watching on with cold eyes and murder in their features. They may not have met Eren yet, but knew how their boss and Erwin felt about him, they would kill for him.

“Oh god he’s dying he’s dying, they beat him- so much blood- the paramedics said stabbed, broken ribs, concussion, he was unconcious and in a puddle of blood he- We- Trost hospital… Please! They’re trying to save him but he- He knew that he won’t make it” Armin went quiet, where he was sitting on the hospital floor, being watched by tearful nurses. They had seen this too many times.

“He wanted me to tell you both that he loves you” Armin whispered, but they all heard it, and he sobbed, curling in on himself on the floor.

Erwin and Levi looked to eachother, broken, before Levi looked at the others.

“We have to go, we have to go” he sounded strangled, as Erwin hung up the phone, “Find this gang of kids, not a single one of them are going to survive! Fucking find out who did this! I will kill them all myself!”

He panted harshly from yelling, and Erwin grabbed him, pulling him in close and dragging him to the elevator, as the doors shut, Erwin looked to them, still standing in the hallway,

“Find them.”

They had their driver take them to the hospital, neither in a headspace to safely drive. When they arrived, running in the emergency entry, they stopped, looking around for someone to help direct them.

“Levi, look” Erwin nudged the other, pointing down a nearbye corridor to where a blonde boy sat on the floor, crying and ignorant to the nurse trying to comfort him.

The two walked over and hunched down to the small boy.

“Armin?” Erwin asked softly, trying to remove the hard edge from his voice.

The blonde looked up, eyes red and face wet. They noticed the blood on his hands and clothes, Erens phone clutched tightly in his hands.

“Excuse me sirs but who are you? You can’t be here” The nurse huffed, still trying to pull Armin up but he shrugged out of her grip.

“I-it’s okay, they’re Eren’s boyfriends” He sniffled out, glaring hard when the woman frowned, making her back off.

“You two c-came?” He asked, wrapping himself in his own arms.

“Of course” Levi hissed, before Erwin put a hand on his arm and gave him a look.

“We couldn’t not, he… he means everything to us Armin, we love him too and this-” Erwin broke off, swallowing hard. “-we think this may be our fault”

“But it’s not going to fucking happen again” Levi growled.

Armin looked between the two, rubbing one of his eyes.

“H-how could this be your fault? They’re just a group of school-yard bullies” Armin was shaking, feeling the danger rolling from the two. Speaking of danger, he still had to call Mikasa.

Erwin, however, sighed.  
“That they are, but they’ve been becoming more of a nuisance, trying to form a so called gang and rule the city, we’ve let them go unchecked for too long”

Armin swallowed hard.

“But who are you to serve punishment?” He feared the answer.

Levi looked him in the eyes then, and he felt the blood in his veins go cold, the fear sending his mind chaotic.

“It would be, perhaps, for the best that you didn’t know that.”

He nodded fast, what had Eren gotten himself into.

“We won’t be any use here” Erwin sighed, “you will stay here, yes? And call if anything changes?”

Armin stuttered. “O-of course but what if he- what if-”

“He won’t.” Levi cut off, sharp and hard. “Not our Eren, not after everything he’s been through.”

So they knew about that too huh?

Armin just nodded.

“Kill them” He whispered, and the two men looked surprised for a second, but Armin wasn’t stupid. He’s spoken to Jean, and heard Eren laugh at himself for thinking they could be Mafia.

Levi smirked, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

“That’s the plan kid.”

He watched as they left, then, with a steadying breath, he called Mikasa.


	10. Not one of you will survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah WARNING WARNING WARNING! This chapter is dark and depicts death! skip to the end notes to get a basic over run of what happens in this chapter if you can't deal with dark and "mild" torture bc it is   
> DARK!
> 
> Not as dark as I could go but still-

So this is how it would be huh? Eren’s life hanging in the balance at the hands of the doctors, Levi’s heart beating hard in his own chest, beating for him. The two men knew they were no use to Eren in the hospital. He had been so god surviving for them so far, now it was their turn to protect him, and others in the future. This was their city and not only had these pitiful children threatened that, they had sullied it’s streets with their childish games and stupidity. Levi sneered. There weren’t even 20 lined out before him, and they really expected they could take him and his family out with their weak numbers?

“Do you know what you have done?” His voice was cold, he could see them sense. They may have believed they were strong enough to try to kill in innocent boy, but they would never have been ready enough to come face to face with him. Too bad for them.

It hadn’t been long after they left the hospital, murder on their minds, that Hanji had called him, their voice purring with glee as they said they had found every single rat that called themselves a gang, and was ready to bring them in on order. Levi simply smiled and affirmed the order darkly. They got back in the cars and headed back to the groups building, meeting his mother inside the front door with a grave look on her face.

“Petra told me” was all she said, was all she needed to say. He knew he would support him through and through, she had, after all, killed her own husband, his abusive forced father.

Levi wasn’t overly surprised that she was there, despite being just outside of town, It wouldn’t have taken her more than 20 minutes at the breakneck speed she loved so much to get back to him.

“Lovely to see you Kuchel” Erwin said with a kiss to her, translation; We’re going to kill every single one of those bastards.

“I know” she replied, patting his cheek fondly in return. “Are they being rounded up?”

“As we speak” Levi said.

It took them 5 minutes to get to the basement, a level under the car park, a place that wasn’t even on the buildings blueprint. It took another 15 minutes till the room was filled with Levi’s own, and the “enemy” gang, pushed to their knee’s with at least 30 guns trained on them.

“Do you know what you have done?” He asked for the second time, internally revving himself up when one of the brats lifted his head with a defiant look.

“Killed your bitch is what we did” He spat, blood tinging his lips, Levi was pleased to note the split lip and Hanji’s grazed knuckles.

The bitch expected that Levi would get riled up, and he was satisfied to note the little asshole became unsure when silence met his answer.

“Shame for you that he’s still alive and well then” Levi partly lied. Eren may currently be fighting for his life, but Levi felt no doubts on his part that their love would be just fine. He felt even more smug when the little asshole started to look even more unsure.

“What were you planning to do anyway?” He began, knowing his calm, cold demeanor would strike more fear into their hearts than yelling would. “You, a group of children, not even 20 of you, no weapons, no understanding of illegal trade and the proper ways to kill someone and hide a body?”

Some began to look restless, sharing uncomfortable looks, one looked ready to piss himself. So Levi continued, he felt no pity, and there would be no mercy. They were adults, they knew what they were doing when they tried to take his love from him.

“Do you know how long we have run this city? Longer than you have been alive, before me it was my mother, before my mother it was my grandfather. Even the police dare not cross us. This city is ours and you dare think you could control it?” He laughed coldly, stepping forward to grab the assholes hair, “There are hundreds of us, and you? Are merely a speck in the mud”

When the asshole tried to jump at Levi, making to grab Levi’s gun, he found himself gasping on the floor and paling fast, a bullet wound through his kneecap, making a horrible mess of it.

“Shame for you, if I were to leave you alive you wouldn’t even walk again. Here, let me teach you some lessons.”

Without turning, Levi lifted his gun, and the second shot from the weapon went straight through the girls head that had been kneeling next to the asshole, and even hit the girl next to her in the shoulder, making the bitch cry out in pain.

  
“Lesson 1. Never cross someone who could have you killed without hesitation in seconds”

The guy groaned in fear and horror, wide eyes looking up at Levi.

“W-we get in man, we’re sorry okay! Just let us go! We won’t bother you ever again!” another steroid junky jock tried to cry, one that had been sitting on the other side of the asshole to the girl he shot. Levi simply tutted.

“Lesson 2.” He lifted the gun again, pointing it at the jock who had pleaded for their lives. “Never beg for your life, none of you are leaving alive”

Within another second, he too, lay dead, blood splattering on those around him. Three pools of blood lay on the ground in front of him, and yet Levi knew he wouldn’t be satisfied till all of them lay dead. He looked down again, ad the head idiot who was not crying silently in pain. Levi sneered.

“At least you have the smarts not to keep bitching and crying” He hissed, stepping on the assholes shot knee.

“F-fuck you! At least I’ll die knowing I fucked up your bitch! He cried as I shoved the knife into him twice, couldn’t even do anything he was so useless and helpless!” He spat again.

And yet Levi showed no emotion, lifting the gun for a fourth time, and in quick procession shooting two more of the pathetic so called gang members dead.

“You know you will be the last to die right?” He smirked, ignoring the crying from several of the not yet dead gang members. “For a gang you’re all disgraceful, crying in the face of danger, and terrorizing the innocent. You have no morals other than self gratification. Being Mafia isn’t all about death and intimidation, it’s also about protecting your own, this city? It is my own. It’s knowing how to co-operate with other gangs and not overstep your bounds. It’s knowing how to love and be kind, but be merciless and not even blink when taking a life, and not regretting it but still having to be remorseful for taking a life. No, I will not regret killing you, but I will remember every one of you, and still be saddened that taking a life was necessary. For I am no god, and it is not my job to decide who lives and who dies, but it is a game I play nonetheless.”

And with a wave to Erwin, three more lay dead, from Erwin’s hands this time. The man before Levi flinched at every one and Levi crouched down to look at him closer.

“Every single member of your little gang will lay dead before you do tonight. You better hope the devil is more accommodating than I will be.” He hissed, standing and kicking the assholes face hard enough to break his nose.

He looked around at the destruction, taking in his mothers pleased look, the near blank look of his men and they smirks they couldn’t quite contain. He looked at the 7 dead before him and the one injured. He hoped in his heart, truly, to never have to see so much death again at one time, but he would do what he needed, and therefore, held strong.

“Hanji, take your pick please” he said dismissively, knowing the being loved hearing all about Eren and was looking forward to lavishing him in all the parental love they could physically muster. It wasn’t even a second after he said it that another lay dead. It was almost sad how accustomed they were to the loud gunshots by now, even if silencers were used and the basement was loud and sound reducing.

“Petra” He said. Regardless of how she felt about Eren, She was a motherly sort, and he could see the two getting along. That was now 9 dead.

“Mike” 10 dead.

“Mother” He said. 12 dead, he couldn’t blame her, without even meeting him Eren was already her new baby. She, like Hanji and Petra, would be cherishing the young man with more love than he’d ever felt in his life, all he had to do was live.

“Eld” 13 lay bleeding out.

“Olou” 14 fresh corpses.

“Gunther” a grand 15.

Levi was proud of them and their impeccable aim. He looked at Erwin, the cold look of disdain he gave the bodies and those that remained still alive. All three cowered and cried, a girl, another jock type and the asshole at his feet.

“Erwin my dear, would you mind” Levi said in a sickly sweet voice with a nod to the remaining two. His tall lover didn’t even take a moments hesitation.

Finally, Levi could look down at the filth.

“Look at what you’ve done” he tutted. “Gone and gotten all your friends killed, you’re the only one here to blame. If you had of stayed in school like a good boy, behaved, never laid a hand on Eren, they all would be happy and healthy and soon, graduating. Instead, their parents are going to cry for months on end, their bodies are going to rot far away in unmarked graves that won’t be discovered for a hundred years and the police will mark you all as missing, and they will never search, not really. Oh they’ll lie about it though, and in a few months, they’ll rule you all as dead, and then, that will be the end. Nothing will happen to us, and you will no longer be a problem”

  
Levi didn’t even take a breath as he put a single, final bullet between the assholes eyes.

“Clean this mess up” He said before turning and leaving to the sound of a chorus of “yes sir’s”

Kuchel and Erwin trailed behind him, a feeling on finality settling in their bones and the last of the stress ebbing out of their system at last.

“I need to change, then we should head back to the hospital” He told the two as he checked his phone, only finding a message from Armin saying “He’s still in surgery, a doctor came out and said it was looking hopeful, he flatlined once at the start but since has been okay”

Levi shuddered.

“Levi? What did he say?” Erwin asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, making Levi realised he’s come to a stop.

“Everything looking up… he… he flatlined once at the start but things are looking better now. Still in surgery”

Erwin nodded. “It’s only been an hour, I’m sure they’ll be done soon”

“I’m proud of you baby” His mother coo’d. Hugging Levi to her. “He’s a tough one, and he’s gonna fit right in, I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Yeah” Levi sighed, watching her leave back to her own business, but felt his fear creeping back in. What if Eren heard what they did and rejected them? What if he ran for the hills and cut them out? Levi bit his tongue and huffed at himself. He’d deal with it when he got to it.

“Come on, let’s go get changed and see out boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASICALLY Levi, Erwin and their Men kill everyone responsible for Eren being in hospital and Eren is still in surgery, flatligned at the beginning of surgery but hasn't since and things are looking up! (bc I need a happy ending okay?)
> 
> Now, I baked lavender vanilla shortbread cookies while writing this, anyone want some?


	11. I just want-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It took longer than I realised it would to update! Uni hit me like a cement truck and like, I'm exhausted but I don't want you guys to have to wait longer!
> 
> So, first thing's first, some of y'all wanted the shortbread recipe and here it is!  
> https://www.fifteenspatulas.com/lavender-shortbread-cookies/
> 
> I edited the recipe a little (bc when don't I) And halved the sugar, using half granulated sweetener instead so that It wouldn't have as high an amount of sugar, but still had the sugar needed to work! I ended up freezing half the dough and baking it up this morning before business class, where I shared it with my classmates and my friend Mackenzie ate a good 15 cookies hahaha. 
> 
> And second, Thank you all for your messages about the chapters! It makes my day to see you all enjoying my work even if it isn't like, top 100 Archive authors, It's just fun for me and when I come up with an idea I just have to get it all out!
> 
> Anyway, onwards to the sweetest chapter I can physically muster! I'm really sorry that the chapter isn't gonna be very long, and probs won't be great bc i've been hard core disassociating again-

It was well and truly quiet at the hospital once night fell, and returning plus Kuchel seemed to give them a much more unlimited, all hours access, most at the hospital knew her well from the days she ran their co-operation. She waved them onto the waiting room, where they suspected Armin and Mikasa to be, saying she was off to alert important hospital heads of who they were, and that they were to be treated the same as she was.

It didn’t take them long to find the waiting room, finding The blond boy and a girl you looked strikingly like Levi there, talking quietly. Armin jumped up with a smile the moment he spotted them.

“He’s gonna be fine! They’re just setting him up in his room, he’s going to be unconscious for awhile, induced coma so he doesn’t damage his freshly closed wounds or feel so much of the pain till it’s had a little time to heal.” He beamed, and both Levi and Erwin felt their shoulders relax and un-tense. They would be okay now, things were out of the dark and finally, finally, as soon as Eren opened his beautiful ocean eyes and could focus, they could tell him that they loved him too.

They also had to tell him the truth. But that would have to wait till he got out of hospital.

“Are you all here for Eren Jaeger?” A nurse said from behind them, she sounded tired, worn. Levi supposed a life like that would be exhausting.

“We are” He simply said, noting Mikasa and Armin moving closer. He stood stronger, taking a more protective stance of the two.

“Visiting hours are over as you know but as he’s only just gotten out of surgery you’ll be able to see him. He’s been placed in a private suite at ms.Ackermans request so you’ll all be able to see him” She waved for them to follow her them.

“Ms. Ackerman?” Mikasa asked, Levi chuckled.

“My mother, not yours, little cousin” He took a kind of glee in Erwin, Armin and Mikasa’s surprised sounds and inquisitive looks. “Second cousin I should say, your mum is mines cousin, She didn’t get dragged into the family business like mine”

“Huh… no wonder we haven’t met” Mikasa muttered, looking at Levi with new eyes. “Mother didn’t want me involved with the Mafia after all”

“A smart woman” Came Kuchel’s voice as she joined them walking. “Hello dear, I haven’t seen you since you were born”

Mikasa blushed a little, taking in the view of the obviously strong woman walking beside her, Levi could see the family resemblance even stronger in the two women.

“Didn’t you kill your husband?” Mikasa asked, and Armin’s eye’s went wide.

“I did, abusive, horrible man that he was. Levi wouldn’t have lived past infancy if he stayed around” Kuchel sighed.

“Oh” Mikasa looked back at Levi then. “You know about Eren then?”

Levi frowned. The way Mikasa had said it, the way she phrased it, he didn’t think she meant about what had just happened. However, before he could ask they stopped at a private suite, and the nurse, who had probably heard everything but was also sworn to secrecy, let them in and dismissed herself.

They walked in tentatively, hearts holding tight in their chests. Eren looked so small amongst the white sheets and the oxygen mask over his face didn’t help.

“Oh baby boy” Levi whispered as he stepped up the bed, tentatively brushing the hair out of Eren’s face. “I knew you were strong enough to push through love”

He felt Erwin bedise him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Our boy is always gonna be strong and incredible” He said, proud.

“So this is your man huh? Gorgeous little thing” Kuchel coo’d.

Mikasa and Armin walked to the other side, both leaning down separately to kiss his forehead.

“Mikasa,” Levi said, making the younger look to him, “What is it about Eren that we’re supposed to know?”

She hesitated, looking to Armin who nodded.

“It’s… it’s not on his official record but… When I was 8, and Eren was 9, I was kidnapped by child slavers, to be sold on the black market. Eren was smart, he found me and, well, he killed two men. I… when I saw the third man try to kill Eren, I killed him. It was wiped from Records because we were minors and because of Grisha, his dad’s position in the government. Grisha’s perfect image couldn’t be ruined. They definitely ripped him to pieces for it though, while mine called him their little hero. He stayed at our house a lot around then, always covered in bruises…”

Levi and Erwin shared a surprised look.

“A very, very brave boy indeed” Kuchel murmured, standing to Levi’s other side and rubbing his arm lovingly. “He suits you both very well.”

“How many people know about this?” Levi asked, he would be sure, oh so sure, that the past never came back to ruin Eren’s chances.

“As of now? Only the people in this room” Armin answered.

“Let’s keep it that way.” He breathed out, taking one of Eren’s hands and bending to brush his lips against it in a gentle kiss and whisper. “Our incredible love”

“Wake up soon so we can tell you how much we love you, gorgeous” Erwin whispered, hoping Eren could hear him even in induced coma.

“I guess… now we wait”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, unfortunately it's gonna be a little before I can update again, I wrote this at like 9pm, and for the next few days I need to be at uni morning til night getting final projects done (I'm an animator!) So I'll try to have it done by sunday latest (but knowing me, expect it up to 3 days post that date at LATEST LATEST) but I will try my best! If I could have set days of the week to update I hella would! Also lemme know below if there are pairings you would like to see me write/write more of, If I don't know them I won't be able to but, I know a surprisingly large amount! Ciao mio amori!


End file.
